frighteninglasagnafandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Satan 3
One day I looking for Mega Man 3 for Electron Acorn (because it was hyper realisticly rare), so I went to my local Amazon (Owned by Gamestop), and I found it there. The cartridge said Mega Satan 3 writen in comic sans which kind of scared me. It also had blood on it and said Hyper Realistic and the game was trade marked by the Devil, and the cartridge had blood on Mega Man and other charators on the label. But I thought it was nothing though and bought the game for 100 pyros. When I played the game Before I got home I realized that the clerk was a hyper realistic Postman Pat covered not-so hyper realistic blood. I asked him if there were other satanic or possed gmaes around because those are half the coast of non-possesed games. He told me no and asked if I wanted a toy mega man that will kill you when you play the game, so I said yes because I thought it was nothing. I then played the game after I plugged the Mega Man toy into my PS2. I put the game into my Fairchild Channel F system and the games title screen said "Mega Satan 3" and "Copy Right the Devil" Which was weird because I thought it was Trade Marked by the Devil, but thinking he just meant to change it and this was the beta of his possesed game. I saw all of the Robot Masters where replaced with demons and mega man was the Blue Genie from Aladdin. He had a minigun and was kiling of the enemies without my command, and then I realized I needed to plug the microphone into the Sega Saturn. Then he told me he would grant me unlimited wishes so I then was given the developers console to type in commands and I got more ammo for my minigun and then closed the console, so I could continue watching him kill everything. He was pretty good and then he got to the party where Dr. Wily was suppoesed to apper exept it was Dr.Satan, but thinking it was nothing I had the Genie fight him. He then told me that my brother was trapped in the game and that now I had to play as luigi, but I could still use the Dev console, so I gave him a minigun and unlimited ammo. Then I lost and the game told me after I beat satan for the first time that he was not done with me then got over 9,000 health bars and Then luigi dies because he can and then my brother came on the screen and he told me that I suck and the genie was Satan and I cant move or the Mega Man toy would shoot me. He then gave me Adam Jense as a new playable charactor and then I said "Gaaaay" at the screen when I was back to the Satan fight and he loked at me and siad " But it's not over yet". Then I had to fight Mr. Krabs and I beat him and then the Mega Man Toy Shot me so I'm writing this story from inside the non-possesed cartridge because I beat him and now I will sell this cartridge on Ebay so this story can never end.